


Introductions

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Meetings, Law School, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Amy meet in law school under awkward circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/sorkinverse/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/sorkinverse/)**sorkinverse** 's International Youth Day prompt.

When Josh arrived at his room, he found one of Chris's ugly, grandfather ties on the doorknob.

He squeezed his eyes shut and raised his face to the stained drop-ceiling. "Come on," he whispered.

His last mega-dose of caffeine had lost its power to curb his desire to dive beneath his covers and catch as much sleep as he could before his 8:00 a.m. Torts. (He'd drawn a hell of a short straw for _that_ one. _Christ._ ) The last surprise he'd needed--or expected on a _Tues_ day, for crying out loud--was a run-in with _this_ , the latest in Chris's collection of one-night stands.

With his back to the wall, Josh slid to the floor. A hefty, slow sigh streamed out of his mouth as his head dropped forward, chin to chest. His library books and loose sheets of Xerox paper--copies of articles with unnecessarily convoluted titles--fell into a haphazard heap across his thighs.

Rain pattered on the closed window in the hall--constant, sporadic _tick-splats_. Too quiet to drown out the sounds of breathy moans and squeaky bed springs. He opened a book and pushed his hand into his hair as he skimmed the pages. His jaw clenched as his eyes passed over the words--over and over, until he abandoned the half-hearted attempt to distract himself and rested his head against the wall.

He hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes--that he'd fallen asleep--until a foot nudged his knee and prodded him awake. When he raised his head, blinking bleary, sleep-heavy eyes, he found the face of--what he only assumed was--Chris's latest bed-mate.

Long brown hair framed an amused expression, a satisfied smirk. "You must be the roommate," she said.

"Yeah," he answered as he gathered his books and pushed himself up the wall to stand. "That's me."

"I'm the--"

"The reason I'm not in bed yet?" Josh cut her off, not interested in chit-chat or introductions. "Yeah." He glared at her as she buttoned her coat.

"Well, next time, I'll wait until you're in bed before I screw your roommate," she said, swiveling on a heel to head for the exit. "See you later," she called over her shoulder.

As she walked toward the elevators, Josh dismissed her words. Chris would have a new woman in his bed by this time next week. He didn't count on seeing her again and, with a loaded day of classes in four hours, he didn't care.

He saw her again on Wednesday, and, this time, he caught her name--Amy--and, when she left with the same parting words, doubt couldn't find its way to the surface.  



End file.
